Chryed Photo
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Smile please.


_For karendb10 by special request :)_

The rasping scrape of Christian's razor ceased for a moment and he squinted at his reflection in the mirror.

"It's very sweet, but I can't understand why he would want to do it."

Syed's head bobbed up from the sink, toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Eh?"

"Your brother. He doesn't really like me so why has he offered to take our photo?"

Syed spat toothpaste into the sink and plopped the brush into the jar with a rattle, liking the way it nestled next to Christian's. He groped beside him for a towel and wiped his face.

"He does, he just doesn't get you, that's all. Doesn't get us. He can't see what I see in you."

He moved in closer behind Christian, running warm hands up his chest and leaning happily against his broad back.

"He's got a point of course, you are a bit of a minger."

Christian waggled his razor under the running tap and resumed shaving.

"Thanks darling."

Syed laughed and kissed Christian's shoulder blade lovingly.

"It's not a particularly selfless act anyway. He's got a new lens and wants to try it out. Kamil's got bored of having his picture taken apparently and just starts crying every time he has a camera pointed at him."

Christian splashed away the last of the shaving foam and turned off the tap. He took the towel that Syed held out to him and energetically rubbed his chin dry.

"Shall we do that too?"

"Good plan."

Syed drew a small heart in the steam on the glass, writing S and C on either side, he asked;

"What are you going to wear Christian?"

"Ooh, I don't know. My beige trousers maybe."

Syed wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Slacks."

He jumped away as Christian tried to whip the back of his legs with the towel.

"Do you know how much they cost, you cheeky bastard?"

"And yet they still look like Dad slacks. So they are a big fat fail. Ow!"

Syed rubbed behind his knee where Christian had caught him, and leant back against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, watching as Christian rummaged about in the cabinet for his after shave. He splashed it on generously and flicked some at Syed.

"Here's a deal. You choose my clothes and I get to choose yours."

Syed came to an instant decision.

"Black T shirt, black jeans."

Christian chuckled, replacing the bottle and clicking shut the cabinet.

"That was quick. Except I think I got Jalfrezi down the front of it the other day, when you made me laugh doing Roxy impressions at the Argy Bhaji."

"Washed it for you. What shall I wear?"

Christian grinned.

"Did you? Aw, thanks love."

He put his hands on the wall behind Syed and leant over him, ducking his head to briefly bite Syed's lower lip.

"So now I get to choose your outfit."

"Mm."

"A smile."

Syed wriggled and pushed him away, giggling.

"You want me naked in the middle of the square, smiling, while my brother takes a photo of me with all the market traders looking on? In your dreams Clarkey."

Christian nodded,

"Oh yes. Please do it, for me. I'm going to get dressed. Are you finished in here or were you going to do something to your face and hair?"

Syed snorted with derision and followed him out into the bedroom.

"What with? You've hidden my trimmer and every time I even mention a hair cut you burst into tears."

Christian fished around in the chest of drawers and found a blue check shirt that he threw over to Syed.

"Ugh, don't say those awful words, I can feel myself filling up. Please stay looking as gorgeous as you do right now, don't change a thing."

He pulled his black T shirt over his head, reappearing with a worried expression.

"I've just had a thought, I'm not going to end up getting photo shopped away and have a bush put over the top of me am I?"

Syed sat on the bed to pull his jeans on, shaking his head firmly.

"Won't allow it. It would have to be a bloody huge one to cover you, a Canadian Redwood Tree at the very least. I might, however, let him photo shop Bushra's head onto your body if you ever get embarrassingly, roaring, helpless drunk again."

Christian burst out with a yelp of loud laughter and waggled his fingers in front of his crotch.

"Ha ha! Do it, I'd deserve it."

Syed finished doing up the last button on his shirt and looked around the flat.

"Where are we going to put it? In a frame by the telly?"

"I don't know. Isn't it a bit vain to have photos of ourselves on display?"

Syed gazed at him in disbelief.

"This from a man who used to have a twenty foot painting of himself opposite his bed, pouting."

Christian zipped up his jeans and turned away, trying to hide his reddening face.

"What can I say? I was a shallow, self obsessed fool then, you made me better. How on earth do you know about that?"

"Someone beginning with Jane told me, in case I ever needed any ammunition. It'll be nice to have a photo of us together, don't you think? We haven't really got any apart from when we went to France and you asked that old lady if she'd take one and she chopped our heads off. Not literally, obviously."

Christian sniggered.

"Fantastic groin shot. Here's our privates on holiday."

Syed buckled up his belt.

"Yours never take a day off."

"Complaining?"

Syed's eyes shone with remembered pleasure.

"Not likely."

Christian checked himself in the full length mirror on the back of the wardrobe door. Syed wandered across, standing beside him, shifting comfortably beneath Christian's outstretched arm. They smiled gently at each other.

"Looking good" breathed Syed.

"Mighty fine. Will this take long?"

"If you don't make rabbit's ears behind my head or stick your tongue in my ear, I'd say ten minutes max. Why?"

Syed asked, his voice lowering on the last word, already certain that the answer would be the one he desired.

Christian buried his face in Syed's hair, whispering;

"Because I'm picturing exactly what we'll be doing when I get you back home."


End file.
